


“You Know …You Know What Danno’s Life Means To Me…”

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was held hostage in an old bunker, his life hung in the balance , after being threatened with death by a group of wanna be terrorist.  A collection of drabbles and one-shots relating to the episode of The Young Assassins which explore the fears, courage and realizations of both Danny and Steve during the ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of the gunfight outside reverberated within his dark, damp prison and Danny knew that the moment he had both prayed for and dreaded had finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene for 'Young Assassins'  
> * McGarrett's Rules has been borrowed with permission from Gina Martin's fantastic Hawaii Five-O fanon. Gina is the Queen of Hawaii Five-O fan fic!

The sound of the gunfight outside reverberated within his dark, damp prison and Danny knew that the moment he had both prayed for and dreaded had finally arrived. Crouching down in anticipation he could feel his heart thump painfully within his chest as the distinct sounds of running footsteps drew closer. He knew that this time he probably would not be able to win; the odds were too stacked against him but he was not going to die without a fight. McGarrett's rule –'Never give up'- echoed over and over in his head as the key turned in the door before it opened. Springing forward, he made a last desperate grab for the gun in Army's hand, determined not to let his mentor and lover down. He had no intention of giving up easily.


	2. Not Your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The welcoming sunshine that warmed his face was a stark contrast to the cold darkness of the damp bunker where he had just spent the night.

The welcoming sunshine that warmed his face was a stark contrast to the cold darkness of the damp bunker where he had just spent the night. He shivered a little as the memory of what had happened replayed in his mind. His guilt of being the one who survived the kidnapping by the wanna-be terrorists while Kurt had not, was overwhelming. After all Kurt was a university professor and a close friend, whom he had gotten involved in the case. Just an innocent civilian while he was the cop. It was supposed to be his job to protect Kurt and he had failed.

He jumped as he felt the comforting arm around his shoulder draw him closer before he felt his lover's warm, comforting breath in his ear as Steve, sensing his innate sense of guilt, quietly admonished him. "What happened to Kurt was not your fault, Danno." He swallowed hard, unable to speak, unable to voice his guilt and grief as he turned and looked up into the compassionate blue eyes of the man that he loved as Steve whispered, "The blame belongs solely to Army and his group of young misguided followers."

But deep down he feared maybe this time Steve could be wrong. After all... he was the cop and Kurt was just an innocent civilian, he was alive and Kurt was dead...

Danny turned as Steve pulled him closer, not caring who was watching,  only caring that Danny was alive and safe.

McGarrett's breath caught in his throat as he stared into the expressive blue eyes of the man he loved. The depth of guilt, confusion and fear in them was terrifying. Without spoken words, McGarrett instantly knew exactly what Danno was feeling. What Danno was thinking. He gently squeezed the shoulder under his hand, whispering. "We'll get through this together, Danno, I am going to be at your side every step of the way!"

Danny nodded, answering with a single word, "Mahalo." But his eyes said much more, an unquestioning trust in the promise and the total faith he held in McGarrett took his lover's breath away.


	3. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know …you know what Danno’s life means to me…” The words echoed in Steve’s mind.

“You know …you know what Danno’s life means to me…” The words echoed in Steve’s mind as he watched Danny sitting out on the small lanai, staring silently out over the ocean. Steve swallowed hard and blinked back the tears that burned the back of his eyes. He had known for the last couple of years that Danny had become an important person in his life, not only as his Second-In-Command but as his confidant and his closest friend. But it wasn’t until today when he had thought Army had murdered Danny did he truly acknowledge to himself just what Danno’s life really meant to him.

 It was only after he had heard the gunshot and saw Army emerge from the back of the bunker that he truly admitted to himself the feelings he had been long denying. For years he had told himself that the love he had felt towards Danny was just the love shared by two men whose friendship had been forged by working long hours together in the pursuit of justice while doing a dangerous job. But today… today… McGarrett wiped his hand over his face as he continued to stare at the man sitting on the lanai…today when he truly believed Danno was dead and he believed it was too late  did he finally acknowledge just what Danno’s life truly meant to him.

 Danno was more than just a colleague, more than his closest friend, even more than his kaikaina. Danno was the love of his life and tonight he was going to tell him just how much Danny Williams’ life REALLY meant to Stephen J McGarrett.


	4. Facing His Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When others had believed Danny had dealt with what had happened and moved on, he knew better.

The sun's dying rays stained the old grey walls of the bunker with warm muted shades of gold, pink and red, creating a vivid contrast to the blackness he had endured in its cold depths just weeks before. Swallowing hard, he stepped inside, only to be transported back to that fatal day by his memories.

The icy fingers of guilt tried to clutch at his soul as he wandered into the small, dark bunker where he and Curt had spent Curt's last fatal hours. He could still vividly remember the long hours they had spent here, waiting for what they both knew would be the inevitable ending to their enforced incarceration. Both knew deep in their hearts that Five-O … that McGarrett … would never…could never give in to terrorist demands. To do so would lift the lid on Pandora's box.

He would never know why Curt had died that day and he had not. Army had refused to reveal his reasons why he had taken the life of an innocent man instead of the life of a cop.

He slowly turned and jumped in surprise as a tall dark figure suddenly stepped into the now dimly lit doorway.

"I thought I would find you here." Steve said softly as he stepped inside the small room that had been Danno's prison cell, not only physically, but emotionally and psychologically as well. In the weeks after the kidnapping and Curt's death at the hands of the small band of wanna-be-terrorist who had named themselves The People's Attack Group, when others had believed Danny had dealt with what had happened and moved on, he knew better. He had been there, holding and comforting the younger man when Danny had tossed and turned and cried out during his nightmares, reassuring Danny that Curt's death not his fault, that the guilt he carried was the guilt of another. But just when he thought Danny had finally emerged from the darkness of that fatal day, having to get up in front of a jury and relive those terrifying hours earlier today seemed to have plunged him right back into it.

Stepping closer to the younger man, he squinted, desperately trying to see Danny's face in the darkness as he asked gently, "Are you okay, Aikane?"

Taking a deep breath, Danny took one final, long look around at the dark walls that surrounded him. Looking back at Steve, Danny realized something he suspected he had known for ages. Steve was much more than his boss, mentor, closest friend and lover. Steve had become so much more, Steve had become his anchor in the stormy sea of life, always there when he needed him the most. As he felt the older man's arm encircle his shoulders and he felt Steve kiss the top of his head, he smiled and nodded as they left the darkness of the bunker together, "Yeah, Steve, I am now. Mahalo."


End file.
